Combination refrigerators including a single evaporator and a single fan for circulating air from the freezer and fresh food compartments over the evaporator are well known. In operation of such forced air circulating refrigerators a major portion of the refrigerated or below-freezing air from the evaporator is directed into the freezer compartment while a smaller portion is directed into the fresh food compartment. The refrigerated air is generally so proportioned between the compartments as to maintain the freezer compartment at substantially below-freezing temperatures and the fresh food compartment at above-freezing temperatures, for example, within the range of from 35.degree.-40.degree. F. It is also well known that for the short term storage of certain food stuffs, such as beverages, a storage temperature at or slightly above freezing but somewhat lower than the usual fresh food storage compartment temperature as for example a temperature of 28.degree.-34.degree. F. is desirable. In refrigerators of the forced air circulating type including a storage chamber for providing an intermediate storage temperature for certain foods the intermediate temperature condition has normally been obtained by introducing into the storage chamber a portion of the below-freezing air directly from the evaporator. At the minimum, this practice has required a separate duct or separate air outlet for conducting some of the refrigerated air directly to the intermediate temperature storage chamber. In other prior art systems a portion of the below-freezing air has been directed from the evaporator to specific portions of the fresh food compartment.